The invention relates to a hinge having a hinge arm which may be mounted by means of a base plate or the like to a first furniture unit part, which may be adjusted in preferably at least two dimensions on the base plate and which is connected via at least one joint pin to a hinge pot or the like which is mounted on a second furniture unit part.